


Fill in the Blanks

by Thy_Undertaker



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Undertaker/pseuds/Thy_Undertaker
Summary: I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you have questions or if something doesn't make sense!Note: I know this is like 30 minutes late. I forgot it was in EST time and my internet wasn't working >-> so sorry! But here it is :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you have questions or if something doesn't make sense!
> 
> Note: I know this is like 30 minutes late. I forgot it was in EST time and my internet wasn't working >-> so sorry! But here it is :)

“Rin, you need to come out of your room sometime.” Haru whispered through the door. He knew that the red head was upset at something. He’d been distancing himself and had been uncharacteristically quiet. It made Haru worry

“No I don’t.” Rin replied through the door, his face tucked between his arms as he scrolled through his phone absentmindedly. He hadn’t really been looking at anything, but h emotion was familiar and mind numbing just enough to keep his hands distracted.

He hated having to keep him and Haru secret. It wasn’t fair. He saw how happy his mother had been when she found of Gou was dating Sousuke.

_“Look at that, my baby is finally growing up. Rin, when are you going to get yourself a girlfriend? No one is getting any younger here.”_

Rin was 25 now, and his family was growing more impatient than ever. But so was he.

He wanted to show Haru off to the world. He wanted to go on cute dates and hold hands and tell everyone they were together. He wanted to show off their happiness. Rin just wanted to enjoy being with Haru and enjoy their relationship. He was tired of the secrets and pretending he liked women. He never had and he never would.

He wondered how long Sousuke liked his sister, wondered how long his childhood friend kept something so important from him. He couldn’t help but be hurt that she had as well. Childhood friend or not, he would defend Gou if he needed to. But his thoughts were interrupted by the door being opened.

“Rin.” Haru said softly, poking his head inside and stepping in. He’d never been good with confrontation or with words. Or people. There really wasn’t anything other than swimming that Haru had ever been good at, and he recognized that.

The raven-haired boy sat on the bed next to him, placing a hand on Rin’s back gentle. “You can’t be mad at them for being happy. Wouldn’t you rather stand next to them instead of being angry?” His voice was soft, but unwavering. Even if he was bad at this, he had to try.

“Eat dinner with your family. Don’t pull away from me anymore, please.” He leaned down, rapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing a piece of exposed shoulder. “Talk to me if you can’t talk to them. You know I’m not a good talker, but I’m a good listener at least.”

While generally reserved, Haru had been learning how to open up, especially to Rin. It was everyone else that was the problem.

“Yeah, I know.” Rin sighed. He suddenly felt stupid for being jealous and fuming at their relationship. But even Haru’s words couldn’t change his desires and protective nature.

“It’s just… she’d my sister and… nevermind. It’s stupid.” He mumbled and Haru just held him for a while. It was comforting but there was still a deep, uneasy knot in Rin’s stomach.

\---

_“What’s your problem with me, Rin? Why won’t you talk to me anymore. You see me ad you look away. You barely say five words to me anymore and when you do they’re forced. Look, I get you don’t like that Sousuke and I are together but it is what it is._

_I love him. I know you’ve never been in love or been interested in it but not everyone can be like you. Not everyone wants to stone cold and hard all the time. Some of us are willing to open our hearts.”_

Her words rang in his mind as he cooked dinner for Haru and him. If he didn’t do it now, Haru would want to do mackerel and rice again. It really wasn’t a great combination, especially with the lack of side dishes.

He couldn’t help but wonder why he was so jealous or upset. A piece of him knew and accepted why, but the rest of him felt torn and as if he were screaming for some sort of release.

It had hurt, too. When she told him he was cold and had never experienced love. He had love, right here every day with Haru. Even if Haru was a man, their love wasn’t something he’d ever been able to deny for long.

Rin glanced at the clock. Haru was late, which was a rare occasion.

\---

The cool night breeze rushed past him and everything was still and quiet as Haru walked. He just… walked. He didn’t know what to do. He had just come from talking to Gou, or at least attempting to.

“I’m pregnant!” Her eyes were squeezed shut and it was as if she were releasing a great pressure onto him, like somehow the words could leave her and it would be like they never happened.

“I’m pregnant and I’m scared to tell Rin. I don’t want him to be upset with me anymore.”

He wondered what it must feel like to say those words, to even have the possibility of having your own children. He had never dwelled on the thought. He knew that Rin was the only one out there for him, and obviously as two men they could never have their own children. But he wondered what that would be like.

He couldn’t help but feel jealous, just a little bit. Maybe Rin was feeling a little of that too, in his own way.

\---

“Haru.” Rin say quietly as they lay in bed together, listening to the rain pour outside of their little apartment they shared.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry… for distancing myself. I talked to Gou today. I apologized for being rude. We talked a little bit. I still don’t want to talk to Sousuke. I’m angry. I feel like he betrayed me. But I feel sorry to you too, for causing you so much trouble.”

“Don’t apologize. Just go to sleep.” He whispered and ran his thumb over Rin’s cheek. He needed to get them to talk to each other, even if it would result in yelling. Maybe then Rin would realize it wasn’t the end of the world.

\---

“No, Haru, I don’t want to see him! I can’t believe you tricked us into meeting!” The day hadn’t gone well.

He thought he was going to lunch with Haru, only to find Sousuke there with the same intention. There wasn’t any yelling, just cold words and hard glares. But knowing Rin, he had to find someone to yell at. He just wished he hadn’t taken it out on Haru.

“I wanted you two to make up. I don’t want you to not be friends because of this.”

“Why does it matter? I don’t want to be friends with him anymore.”

That’s not true,, you’re just jealous of him.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Rin, that isn’t a reason.”

“Sure it is.”

“Rin!” Haru never raised his voice, and Rin was stunned.

“I’m jealous! There, happy? I’m jealous because he gets to be happy with my sister and they can get married and they can go on dates and they can be happy whenever they want but we can’t. It’s not fair, I don’t understand why it matters that we’re two men when we love each other!” His fuse was finally blown, and he felt immensely better almost instantly as Haru’s expression softened.

“I understand.” He whispered and hugged Rin. It was his way of saying that he wished they could do that too. That he loved him too. But things are what they are and sometimes you have to face your jealousy and your controversy.

\---

- **One Year Later** -

“Rin, stop feeding the baby snacks. He’s too young for them. He needs to eat plain foods.” Gou scolded her brother, to which she got a toothy grin in return.

“But he’s so cute. Look at that face. Haru, look.” They loved to play with the baby and to take care of their new nephew.

Sure, they could never have kids or even make their relationship public, but when they were alone they liked to pretend they could. They loved to take care of him and they treated him as if he were their son. In a way, he basically was.

It took a few months before him and Sousuke made up even a little. After exchanging a few blows they seemed to stand on even ground once again. Rin didn’t seem so jealous, and he began to accept that this was his place, even if it as just for now. He found his own little nook of happiness and filled in the blanks where he had to.

All in all, it wasn’t a bad deal in the end.


End file.
